Unexpected Turn of Events
by FacinelliFan882639s
Summary: When Carlisle is brutally sexually assaulted, he thinks his life is virtually over. But, when Esme starts talking to him, and actually apprecating his company-the first person that ever has- what changes will take place in his life? M for caution, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle's hair, as mentioned, differs from that of the movie Carlisle. This is because Carlisle has not matured as much. He has the same hair as he has in Pins and Needles, another of my fanfictions, just without the blue streak.

Carlisle's POV

I finished my glass of bourbon late at night, wondering where I was going to go next. I didn't have any family, and I didn't have a home. Even an apartment. As I rooted through my wallet, I realized I didn't even have enough to pay for my drink. How lucky.

"S...Sir...?" I tried to get the bartender's attention, and when he turned to me, I continued. "I...I don't have enough money...Can I work it off somehow...cleaning for you...anything...?" At least that would give me something to do for a while, and it might even evolve into an actual JOB.

He chuckled. He had been eyeing me all evening, and I had wondered what he was thinking. "You CAN make it up...but not through work, pretty boy." Before I could turn around, he threw me down on the bar. "I never liked blondes, but I like YOUR hair. White...artificial." He chuckled.

"W...What do you want me to do, s...sir...?"

"Dance for me. Strip down to nothing and pole dance on the bar for me."

My heart was pounding, but I mustered enough courage. "I am NOT doing that! I'll work for you, but I WON'T do THAT!" I threw him off and ran for the door. I managed to open it, but he grabbed me from behind and pulled me off. "NO!"

"See now, little canary? You just got yourself stuck in your cage for longer."

I could feel him pulling at my jeans. "NO!" I tried to push him away, but he held me tight to his body with his legs so he could pull down my pants. Once he had, he clenched my ribs and pulled me away.

"Look at you, little birdy. What's going to happen, now?" He chuckled and began to pull down my boxers, holding me the same way. I bit down on his neck as hard as I could, just trying to make him stop in any way I could. He took his hands away from my waist and started pounding on my back, harder and harder until I had to let go. "What're you trying to do, canary?" He wrapped his hands around my neck and threw me on one of the tables. I tried to kick him off, but he ripped my boxers off and grabbed me by my ankles. "Don't be scared, little birdy." He stroked my face. "I won't be THAT bad." He chuckled, tearing my shirt off. "Look at yourself, canary. Look down at yourself. You're all exposed for me. There's nothing you can hide!" He clapped his hand on my stomach and quickly slid it down and clenched. "Look at you, little birdy. You're shaking. Are you scared?"

"Please...don't do this...please..." Tears rolled down my face. When he let me go to strip down himself, I bolted for the door. I couldn't even unlock it before he grabbed me again and threw me down.

"Do I have to keep you on a leash, canary? You keep trying to escape." He tied me down to the table with bungee cord from the decorations of the bar, then continued to strip himself.

The hours that ensued were the worst hours of my life. I was brutally beaten and raped, and left to suffer. Luckily, the cleaning crew came in on their nightly duties and found me, immediately calling 9-1-1.


	2. Chapter 2

Esme's POV

I walked the floors of the hospital, taking the vitals of my patients before my next shift started. I worked on the trauma/crisis center floor, patients that were raped, abused, molested or other wise, and patients that threatened to kill themself or do bodily harm to themself.

673. A private room, always for patients that were paranoid of other people. Usually whacked out of their minds. This one was...sweet...innocent looking, though. He had white hair, the darker roots sticking through, spikey and longer in the front and short in the back. He was handsome, and he had to be young. I looked through his chart. Carlisle Cullen. Here because he was raped and beaten.

I tapped on his shoulder, and he startled awake, jumping. Fear touched his beautiful golden eyes. "Shhhh. I'm just going to take your vitals, okay? I won't hurt you."

"Okay..." He sounded so lonely and broken, and his eyes held no life.

"Do you have anyone...?" I knew the answer before he spoke.

He shook his head, and almost whispered. "No..."

"Would you mind if I came back to see you a little bit?"

"Sure."

"Okay, honey. I'll be back." I gently pat his arm and left to take the other patients vitals.

When i came back, he was lying awake. Waiting for me. I smiled as I sat on the bed beside him. "So...will you be alright...?"

he shrugged. "I guess..." He put a hand on his stomach. "Th...they said I had an STD...a...and I might be...but i don't know how that's..."

"I don't get what you're saying...unless that was the point..."

"I...I..." He winced. "Nn..."

"Shhh." I put a hand on his stomach, and felt a tiny kick. "OH MY GOD..."

He nodded. "I...I have no idea how..."

"I...I don't, either..."

"I...I don't know what to do about it... I..."

i cupped my hand on his cheek, compensating for his flinch by moving close as he did. "I wouldn't either, honey. Especially if I was a MALE...good god..."

He burst into tears, then; shaking and quivering. I saw at that moment just how vulnerable he was. Just how scared he was. What the man that raped him had done to him.

"No, no, honey." I stroked his shoulder. "whatever happens, it'll be for the best. okay? whatever you decide to to, it'll be alright. Okay?"

"I...I'm SCARED..."

"I know, honey. I know..."

He gulped. "W...What's going to happen, now?

"Honey...I think what the doctor said is..that you're going to stay in the hospital for observation. To see whatever is going on."

"O...okay..."

I stroked his shoulder. "It's for the best. You'll be fine staying in the hospital. And...I hope you'll be fine, medically." fear touched his eyes again, and i stroked his shoulder. "i think you will. You're strong. In fact, I KNOW you'll be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Esme's POV

ONE MONTH LATER.

Carlisle has spent the last month in the hospital, his baby bump growing more and more every day. By now, he looked to be in full term.

"Hey, sweetheart. How're you feeling today?"

He just moaned, half asleep. "I think he broke my ribs..." Carlisle looked so, so pale. I knew he was pale before, but...

He had had to have a feeding tube down his nose, since he didn't want to eat, a combination of the trauma of the rape and the morning sickness.

"Honey..." He and I had become good friends, and he fully trusted me with his medical care. Plus, he was handsome...

He screamed in pain, then, and when I put my hand on his stomach, I felt a strong kick. This baby was killing him, and therefore, himself.

"Carlisle...I know you don't like the idea, but I think an abortion would be your best bet, here."

He just smiled weakly and shook his head, putting his hand on his stomach. "I'm alright. I'll be alright."

I brushed his hair back gently. "Whatever you want..."

The next day, when I came in, Carlisle was bleeding.

BADLY.

I ran over to him, and immediately pushed the nurse call button for help. "Carlisle! oh my god!"

He just moaned, holding his stomach. Less than 10 minutes later, Carlisle was in surgery.

He had a miscarriage.

When i met Carlisle in the recovery room, he looked absolutely horrible. His stomach was still swollen, and he had an oxygen mask and allllllll kinds of other tubes hooked to him.

I sat in a chair next to him. "Did someone tell him yet...?"

One of the nurses replied. "He hasn't even stirred around yet." She sighed. "He's in really bad shape, Esme. The baby broke his ribs, bruised his kidneys and his liver, totally destroyed his bladder...I know it sounds a little farfetched, but since he's a male, it was totally opposite from a female...totally unexpected. Anything was possible." She sighed again. "Plus he was mal nourished, even WITH the tube, and not enough blood was getting to his organs and he was dehydrated...He was just...bad."

"Oh, god...I TOLD him-"

"Esme...he wants a kid. Not necessarily this way, but he wanted a baby."

I shut up then, and just took his hand, willing him to wake up. "Come on, Carlisle. You can pull through this. Come on, sweetie."

He moaned, turning his head lightly.

"Hey. Shhhhh. You're alright." I gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Honey. You need to know what happened, okay?"

" What...?" he sounded so weak...

"You had a miscarriage. The baby damaged your body too much for it to get proper nutrients..."

He looked like he had understood, but he didn't.

"He tore up your body, Carlisle..." he still stared at me. "Your kidneys, your liver, and your bladder...you're in bad shape...he broke your ribs..."

He tried to sit up a little, but screamed in pain.

I put my hand on his shoulder and eased him back down gently. "You're stomach was just opened, sweetheart. Don't try to lurch up like that just yet. You have a big incision."

He whimpered. "W...what...about..."

I sighed. "Don't worry ab out your wounds from before, or the STD...that's all taken care of and done...just...focus on recovering now...and..." I smiled.

"Huh...?"

"Maybe on building a relationship with me.


End file.
